He's The Man
by astrozombie50
Summary: Well, this is my first story outside HSM, I hope you like it. Do not read it if you dont like slash MxM JustinSebastian


**Author's Note: Yeah normally I write HSM slash, but I thought I'd try something new.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man or Shakespeare's version. Also rated "M" just to be safe.**

**More like He's the Man**

"What the fuck? Sebastian! Him of all people? How? I thought you hated him? How exactly did you manage to… I mean I had no idea he was… explain!"

"Well. It's a long story…" Sebastian said looking over out his window, seeing Justin running to his car half-naked blowing a kiss to back to him.

**_During the Debutante Ball…_**

"You are such an asshole!" Monique yelled at Justin.

"What can I say? Your defiantly not my type." Justin said giving her an evil smirk.

"Ugh not again!" Monique screamed and stomped away.

Justin's eye caught what was happening to on the other side of the room. Viola, Duke, Sebastian, and Olivia were standing around exchanging conversation. Sebastian had an uneasy look on his face and whispered something to Olivia and the two walked away to a corner. Walking trying not to be seen, Justin made it to the refreshment table near the corner, where the two were standing and crawled under the table and listened to their conversation.

"Look, Olivia please don't be angry with me…" Sebastian said looking at his feet.

"It's okay, I kind of suspected it. We can still be friends can't we?" Olivia asked.

"Of course! I'd love that."

"Does Viola know?"

"Well, I think she may have suspected something, but for all that I know, she doesn't.

"Are you going to tell her? She is your sister…"

"Yeah, I know, I think I'll tell her tonight."

"Oh Sebastian! I think it's so cute that your gay."

Justin's eyes widened and he threw his head up way to high. Hitting the table, a few glasses fell to the floor and caught the attention of Sebastian and Olivia. Olivia pulled the table cloth and saw Justin.

"Ouch, my head." Justin said rubbing his temple.

"What are you doing down there?" Olivia asked.

"I lost my… wallet… Oh what do you know? It was in my back pocket the whole time." Justin said slyly.

"Right… Exactly how much did you hear?" Sebastian asked.

"Enough, fairy boy." Justin replied back chuckling.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Olivia yelled to Justin.

"So I've been told." He snarled back.

Justin pulled himself up and walked out the door. Sebastian's face turned pale. Olivia turned around and glanced at Sebastian and said,

"Don't worry about it. If he does anything to you, he'll have Viola and I to deal with."

Sebastian returned her response with a nod and the two walked back to where Viola and Duke were at.

"Hey Vi, can I talk to you for a second?" Sebastian asked.

Viola was stuffing food into her mouth, chewing with her mouth open and replied,

"Yesh.. Dwuke.. Excushe mwe fo uh schwecond."

"Chew like you have a secret…" Olivia said laughing.

Sebastian grabbed Viola's hand and took her outside.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you, but it's not easy." He said.

"What is Bastion? You know you can tell me anything." She said wiping the food off of her mouth.

"Well, I'm gay…" He said looking at his feet afraid to see his sister's expression.

"I knew it! Uh… I mean… well… uh… yeah I kind of knew actually."

"What? How?"

"Well Bastion, guys like you are sometimes too good to be true. I mean guys that show emotion, have feelings, smart, decisive, and well sensitive are usually gay. No offense."

"Ahh I see…"

"So… any guys that your interested in? I could give Paul a call you know…"

"Uh.. No thanks… I'll look around myself. Come on, lets go inside."

Sebastian started to slow down as they were walking towards the door.

"You okay?" Viola asked.

"On second thought, I think I'm going to head home. See in the morning sis."

"Alright, G'night."

"Night."

Sebastian walked across the lawn letting the cool air breeze flow through his hair. Justin was sitting on the stairs and saw Sebastian walking. He got up and started to sneak up on him. Sebastian stopped for a second thinking that he heard something, but then just shook it off. At that instant, Sebastian blinked and Justin was in front of him yelling,

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Sebastian screamed falling to the ground.

Justin started to laugh. His laughing annoyed Sebastian, but Sebastian pulled himself up brushed off the dirt from his pants and gave Justin the "evil-eye."

"What the hell is your problem?" Sebastian screamed.

"What, you can't take a scare? Did I scare the poor little fairy?" Justin said faking a pout.

"Oh fuck you asshole!"

"No, fuck you." Justin said back giving him a lusty smile.

Sebastian was confused. The smile seemed to throw him off, so he turned around and walked towards the parking lot. Justin jogged to catch up to him and snuck behind Sebastian, grabbing him and turning him around. Justin lowered his face into Sebastian's and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Sebastian, who went to an even deeper confusion just seemed to accept it letting Justin's tongue dance with his. 30 seconds later, Sebastian broke away and said,

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You fairy boy…"

"What? What do you want with me?"

"You." Justin said quietly and then grabbing Sebastian's head, shoving his tongue in once more to get another taste of him.

Sebastian was now in a high state of arousal. "Why am I enjoying this?" He thought to himself, "He's an asshole. I shouldn't be doing this, but why am I letting him? Why am I enjoying this?" Sebastian just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, following Justin's lead. Justin's hands started to descend lower and lower until they reached Sebastian's pants.

Breaking away from the kiss and slapping Justin's hands away Sebastian said, "Easy there buddy. I'm not that letting some self-centered jackass have his way with me."

"Ouch." Justin said frowning, "I guess I'll see you around fairy boy."

Justin started to walk away and Sebastian was still trying to process what had happened. After about fifteen minutes, he shook it off and walked to his car.

**_Back in Sebastian's room…_**

"So this started like two months ago?" Viola asked.

"Yep…" Sebastian said starting to blush.

**_KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK…_**

"Sebastian… Viola! It's time for breakfast!" Their mother yelled out and walked downstaris.

Viola just stared at her brother and said, "You know, I'd wear more than just a pillow to breakfast…"

Sebastian turned a darker red and looked down at the pillow that was covering his naked body. He looked at Viola and nodded for her to get out.

Viola laughed and said, "We are so not done talking about his! I still can't believe that Justin popped my twin brother's cherry."

Viola walked out the door and closed it. Sebastian got up, realizing that he had the scent of sex and headed into his bathroom to shower.

**(End of Chapter)**

_**It's not done, I like the story so far… and I hope you do too. please review, it would be very much appreciated.**_


End file.
